The present invention pertains generally to hair removal products, and more particularly to protective shields and cover for protecting the vulva and labia minora of a female.
Hair removal of hair from genital areas is often performed for cosmetic or medical reasons. For example, it may be necessary to shave the pubic area prior to surgery or other medical procedures. As further example it may be deemed aesthetically desirable to remove hair from the pubic region, as in the case of the recently popular bikini and brazilian-style waxing procedures.
As the demand for bikini hair removal procedures increases, so does the demand for related products. There are many methods for removing unwanted pubic hair, including waxing, shaving, using a depilatory, and laser hair removal. Waxing, such as the “brazilian wax”, is a currently popular choice, and is offered at many beauty salons and spas. Laser removal is becoming increasingly popular due to its success with permanently removing unwanted hair. Hair removal in a female's pubic region typically requires full exposure of the vulva area to ensure complete hair removal, placing the sensitive regions of the female genitalia at risk for damage and pain.